


Stranded

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Merpeople, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>may I request a fic with mermaid!reader who wants to find a mate for life, but gets stranded from her pod on/near a reef/island, and rogue merman!Dean or merman!Gadreel comes to the rescue? Maybe some roughness or fluffy body worship from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: injured reader, smut, unprotected sex, roughish sex, body worship, merpeople sex (I think that deserves a warning), virgin characters, biting, hair pulling

Fic:

You had always taken joy in the fact that your tail was extremely different from others; it meant it would be easier for you to recognize your mate. Each merperson had a mate out there somewhere and you could recognize them by their tail, it would look exactly like yours. Luckily, yours wasn’t a common color or shape.

Unlike many people, your tail was silver with a few golden scales mixed in. It shimmered in the dim light beneath the water. The fin at the end of your tail was nothing less than extravagant. It was the same color as your tail, but the tips of the fin curled and swirled in soft frills that moved beautifully when you swam.

Despite having a distinctive tail, it seemed impossible to find your mate. Each time your pod ran into another, you would mingle with the others, your hopes high as you searched for your mate. At the end of it all however, you would find yourself disappointed.

“Y/N!” you hear someone call, taking you out of your thoughts.

“Yes?” you call back. A group of kids beckon you over, wanting to play hide and seek. They knew you were terrible at it with the way your tail shone. “I’ll count,” you tell them as you cover your eyes, “One, two, three, four…” You hear them swim off and when you reach one hundred you open your eyes and begin searching.

The children giggle as you pretend as if you can’t see them. “I wonder where they could be?” you say loudly, letting the game draw out. Finally you’ve found them all, save one. This last child could genuinely not be found and you begin to get frantic. You tell the other children to join the pod while you continue searching.

“Help!” you hear a small voice scream, “Please, someone help!” You follow the voice and your heart breaks when you find the little girl. She’s caught in a bottom trawl net, frantic to get out. You spring into action and swim to her as quickly as you can. The net is too strong to break and it’s impossible to untie it.

“Hold on Sweetheart, I’ll be right back,” you tell her. You try to keep her calm, but you can tell she’s panicked. Quickly, you swim to the floor and begin looking for something sharp enough to cut the rope. You find a sharp rock and swim back to the net.

Sediment flies everywhere as the net drags along the ground, destroying everything in sight. Sand gets in your eyes and makes it hard to see as you cut through the net. “Thank you,” she cries. Finally you’ve cut the girl free and she grabs your hand before swimming away. You try to swim away too, but something holds you back. “Y/N, come on,” the girl pleads, pulling your hand.

“I can’t, I’m stuck,” you tell her. The ropes you had cut had wrapped around your tail, trapping you in the net. The girl swims closer to help, but you push her away. “No, go back to the pod,” you tell her, “Go!” Reluctantly, she swims away and you turn back to the net, trying to free yourself. Sand gets into your mouth and gills, making you cough. The next thing you know, your head hits a large rock and the world goes black.

***

The sun beats down on you and hot dry sand scratches at your back. Your breathing is labored, drowning in the dry air. You didn’t know where you were or how you got there. All you knew was that you needed to get back in the water.

Using your fingertips, you drag yourself back to the edge of the water and slip into it. You scream as the salt water hits the wounds on your tail. The pain forces you out of the water. Sitting on the shore, you splash water over your gills, making it easier to breathe. You look down at the tangled mess your tail had become and can’t help but feel helpless. You tug at the rope, but it only gets tighter, forcing the rough material deeper into the wounds. Tears begin to spill from your eyes.

Looking out over the peaceful surface of the ocean, you can’t help but wonder where your pod had gone, why they had left you to this fate. Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you see something pop out of the water. Looking to the spot, you see a face, but it disappears before you have a chance to fully acknowledge it. Great, now you were alone and having hallucinations.

The surface of the water ripples and you see something shine just beneath the surface. You gasp as the person gets closer. This time, when his head pops above the water, you can actually see his features. His features are chiseled to handsome perfection, his hair is dark and water trickles from it, his green eyes take in the situation and go wide as he sees your tail.

The man disappears beneath the surface of the water and at first you fear he’ll leave you there, stranded on the beach. Much to your surprise, he swims closer and pulls himself onto the beach next to you. You gasp as you notice the color of his tail, silver with gold scales interspersed. The frills at the end of his tail swirl in the soft waves that run up on the beach. “It’s you,” you whisper.

The man smiles at you softly. “I thought I’d never find you,” he says gently, “But I never wanted to meet like this. What happened to your pod?” His hands reach out and touch your tail, making you wince.

“I don’t know,” you tell him, “I got caught in a bottom trawl net and my head hit a rock. Next thing I know, I’m stuck on this beach, my tail a mess. How did you find me?” The man cups his hands to catch some water and he pours it over your gills before doing the same to his own.

“I heard someone scream and I decided to see what was wrong,” he says, “The ropes need to come off before they get infected.” He reaches out again and begins unwind the rope, but at a certain point, the rope refuses to budge without causing you great pain. “Wait here,” the man tells you, “I’ll only be a minute.” He dives into the water and swims away.

As you wait for him to return, you can feel happiness build within you despite the circumstances. You were getting to the point where you thought you’d never find your mate, but here he was and all because you’d gotten caught up in a net. Despite being separated from your pod, you couldn’t help but be happy to finally find your mate. You didn’t even know his name, but you could already feel the bond you had with him.

The man returns and pulls himself up onto the beach, something sharp and shiny in his hand. “What’s that?” you ask, frightened by the object.

“It’s called a knife,” he tells you, “You’d be amazed by the things that humans just throw away.” That was strange, it was odd for a merperson to carry items other than small accessories or a handmade weapon if they were soldiers. He gently takes the rope in his hand and uses the knife to cut you free. “We need to get you back into the water,” he says, “I know it’ll hurt, but it’ll help your wounds heal. You nod your head, knowing he was right.

The man slips into the water and helps you in as well. The saltwater burns, but it isn’t as bad as it was the first time. He holds you close so that you don’t have to swim. "My name is Y/N,” you tell him, trying to take your mind off the pain, “What’s yours?”

“Gadreel,” he answers quietly. Why did that name sound so familiar?

“Where’s your pod?” you question.

“They cast me out,” he says without explaining. Then it hits you.

“You’re him,” you gasp, “The Gadreel. I’ve heard about you.” A few years ago, a merman had exposed himself to the humans. Many of your kind thought he was a traitor, that he was exposing your kind in order to hurt his own people, but you didn’t agree. You had seen what the humans were unknowingly doing to your people and you suspected that he wanted to put an end to it, things just hadn’t gone as planned. Ever since Gadreel had exposed your kind, the humans had started hunting you, pushing you deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean.

“I understand if you despise me,” Gadreel says, letting his hands slip from your body, “I only wanted to help, but many don’t see it that way. I never meant to hurt our kind, but the humans weren’t as cooperative as I had hoped. My pod exiled me for what I did.”

“I don’t see you as a traitor,” you tell him, “I think you’re a hero. You wanted to put your people before yourself. You sacrificed everything for us, even if it didn’t turn out the way you had hoped.” You reach out to caress his face and you can see his eyes light up. “I wish I was as brave as you,” you whisper.

“I know you’re brave,” Gadreel says, “You’re my mate; we were made for each other remember?” You smile and swim around him playfully, the pain you feel slowly fading.

“I’m glad you’re my mate,” you tell him. Gadreel spins around, trying to catch your wrist, but you nimbly swim away and continue the courting dance you had begun. “I’ve been searching all over for you,” you tell him.

“Well you’ve found me,” he says, playfully reaching for you, “So stop teasing.” You smile and swim away, Gadreel following after you. The courting dance was intended to help the two mates get to know each other and it could last anywhere from an hour to a few days. If you had to guess, based on how the two of you were acting, your courtship would be on the shorter end.

The two of you swim around each other, only barely brushing from time to time, each exciting the other. You’d waited so long for this; to find the person you’d spend your life with, so it wasn’t hard to feel excitement. When you’re comfortable, you slow down and let him catch you.

Gadreel grabs you and holds you close, his lips instantly finding yours. “So beautiful,” Gadreel whispers, breaking the kiss. His lips move down to your neck and gently caress your gills, sending shivers through your body. “Been waiting so long to find you,” he whispers, tugging your earlobe between his teeth, “I thought I never would.”

“Gadreel,” you moan, running your hands down his bare back. His muscles ripple beneath his skin and you can feel your body catching on fire, craving the feel of his skin and scales against your own. “I want you to touch me, please,” you whisper. Gadreel nods and his hands slide against your back until he finds the tie of your seashell bra.

He tugs the string and the material falls away easily, drifting to the seafloor. You give yourself to him completely, turning to putty in his hands. “So beautiful,” Gadreel mumbles as his hands and lips move over your body, “You deserve to be worshipped, every inch of you.” He takes one of your breasts into his hand and kneads it before he sucks the nipple of your other breast between his lips. He switches to the other breast and treats it the same way.

Gadreel kisses every inch of you, starting gently, but slowly becoming more rough. He drags his teeth along your skin, marking you lightly. Somewhere along the way, you forget to swim. The current would carry you away if it weren’t for Gadreel holding you close to him.

“Tell me if anything hurts,” Gadreel says as he reaches your tail, “I don’t want to hurt you.” He runs his thumbs along your scales, first up then down. It was a strange feeling, having your scales roughed up before Gadreel smoothed them back out.

“Oh Gadreel,” you moan, waves of pleasure shooting straight through you.

“Is this alright?” he questions, his green eyes meeting yours.

“Yes, don’t stop,” you answer. Gadreel smiles up at you before returning his attention to your body. He worships every inch of you before his lips move to your slit. You moan as he kisses you and laves his tongue along your slit. “Gadreel please,” you moan as you wrap your fingers into his hair. His hands wrap around to your back and hold you firmly in place as his tongue teases your folds.

Gadreel moves one of his hands to your front and slides one of his thick fingers into you, swirling it around and opening you up. “I need you,” Gadreel moans, he kisses his way up your body until his lips meet yours, “Need to be inside you.” You moan and nod. Gadreel slides a second finger into you and your body shudders.

Your body slides against his and you can feel his hard cock already emerging from his tail. Gadreel moves his lips back to your gills, licking and kissing them, making your heart pound. You grind yourself against him, trying to excite him, which wasn’t hard at this point. Your lips meet his shoulder and you bite down, leaving a mark on his skin. Gadreel gasps and pulls you tighter. “I need you inside me,” you tell him, wrapping your arms around him.

Gadreel nods and groans, pulling his fingers from you, leaving you achingly empty. He wraps his arms around you and presses his tail against yours. His hard cock is so close to where you need it to be.

“Tell me if I’m being too rough,” Gadreel says. You nod, letting him know you understand even though you want him to be rough with you. If you were being honest, you wanted him to bite and bruise you just like you wanted to mark and scratch him. Having marks like that were a sign that you had found your mate; that you belonged to someone and someone belonged to you.

Gadreel lines his cock up with your entrance and thrusts in, swiftly filling you to the brim. “So good,” Gadreel praises, “So good for me Y/N.”

“Gadreel!” you exclaim as he stretches and fills you, “Feels so good.” The two of you stay still for a moment and the current begins to carry you away. Gadreel flicks his tail, trying to fight the current and his cock moves deliciously within you. You cry out at the feeling, digging your nails into his skin.

Gadreel gasps at your body with bruising force. His lips crash against yours, all tongues and teeth as you fight for dominance. You rock your body against his, causing Gadreel to groan. Gadreel pulls out of you and thrusts back in, filling you roughly.

You drag your nails down his back to his scales and begin to tease him as he had teased you. The scales are smooth as you drag your fingertips down his tail and become rough as you drag your fingers back up. “Oh Y/N,” Gadreel groans.

Gadreel’s thrusts speed up, filling you again and again at a rapid, almost frantic pace. His teeth graze your skin before he bites down, marking you. “Want to mark you,” Gadreel growls, “Show you belong to me.” He wraps his hand into your hair and tugs, giving him better access to your neck and gills. Gadreel’s lips attach to your neck and he sucks at your gills, quite literally taking your breath away.

“Gadreel,” you moan, your body melting against his. You were completely at his mercy and you loved every minute of it. He bit and grasped, marking your body in the same way you were marking his. The way he thrusts has his body sliding against yours. You’d never been so close to someone and you can already tell you’d never get sick of the feeling.

Gadreel’s muscles grow tense as his thrusts become erratic. His cock twitches inside you and you can feel your walls growing tight around him. “Perfect,” Gadreel groans against your neck, “Every bit of you is perfect, beautiful.”

You moan his name as you wrap your hand in his hair and scratch your nails down his back. Your walls grow tighter and tighter until they begin fluttering around him. “Oh Y/N,” Gadreel groans, his cock throbbing, your tails beating frantically against each other as you try to stay afloat.

“Please,” you moan, begging for him to make you cum. Gadreel thrusts deep and hard and you spiral down into the depths of orgasm. Your walls clamp down around his cock and you drag him down into the depths alongside you. Gadreel groans your name and bites down on your shoulder as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you.

“So beautiful,” Gadreel whispers as he comes down from his high, “My perfect mate.” His hands roam your body, gently caressing every inch he can reach as he draws you back from your euphoria.

You loved how gentle he was after having been so rough with you. He rests his forehead against yours before he leans in to kiss you gently as he pulls himself from you. He cups your face between his hands and traces his thumbs along your cheekbones. “If we were normal, we’d be deciding whose pod to stay with, but we’re not exactly normal are we?” Gadreel says softly.

“What if we start our own pod?” you ask, “Just you and me.”

“What about your family?” Gadreel asks.

“I have no clue where they are,” you say sadly, “By this point, they could be anywhere. Even if we looked, we might never find them.”

“And even if we did, they might not accept me as easily as you did,” Gadreel says.

“Don’t say that,” you whisper, “You’re my mate, they would have to accept you. And if they didn’t, I’d make them.”

“Little fighter aren’t you?” Gadreel muses with a wide smile.

“Only when I need to be,” you respond teasingly as you press your body firmly against his. Gadreel groans and pushes you away. He swims to the seafloor to retrieve your bra. When he comes back, he hands you the clothing and takes your free hand in his.

“Are you sure you’ll be happy here with me, and only me?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond without any hesitation, “I’ve been searching for you for so long and now that I have you, you’re all I need.” Gadreel grins like you’ve just made him the happiest creature on Earth. He pulls you against him and kisses you deeply, his tongue teasing your own into his mouth.

“I want to show you something,” Gadreel mumbles against your lips.

“What is it?” you ask.

“You know how dangerous it is for us to be alone?” he asks. You nod your head, knowing that traveling in pods wasn’t only a social thing, but a form of protection as well. “I made something after my pod exiled me,” Gadreel continues, “It’s a permanent home of sorts, meant to protect me in place of a pod. I’d like you to share it with me.”

“I’d like that,” you respond, smiling widely. He leads you by the hand, taking you to the place he called home, the place you would now call home.

Your mate may have been exiled from his pod, but that didn’t matter to you. You were meant for him and he was meant for you. Gadreel was your mate, your home, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! How have you been lately? I hope you’re doing fantastic! I really love all the work you put into your stories, it’s really great to know I have awesome stories to read in my spare time. I really appreciate it! Sorry if this sounds rude or pushy, but are you working on a part 2 to Stranded? (: I hope you have plenty of good days! AND Hi! Stranded part two please? I wanna know about this safe place Gadreel has, I’m sure it’s much more private and easier to anchor themselves in so they can fuck even more (/)///(\\) if you feel like it, but don’t feel pressured to if you don’t want to, thank you! AND 2 other requests

Warnings: Rough smut, merpeople smut (if that needs a warning), slightly dom!Gadreel/sub!reader, I think that’s it (let me know if I’m wrong)

Fic:

“It’s not much,” Gadreel warns as he reaches a large, round stone propped up against a stone face wall.

“But it’s home right?” you ask, squeezing his hand. Even though you had only known him for a short time, you felt like you’d known him for your entire life. He was perfect; strong, bold, protective, and loving. Gadreel was everything you could have ever asked for in a mate.

“Right,” he says, squeezing your hand back, “For as long as you want this to be our home.” You can’t help but smile when he calls it ‘our home.’ Gadreel releases your hand so he can roll the large stone to the side. “Welcome home Y/N,” Gadreel says gesturing you inside. Swimming inside, you see a large cave filled almost to the top with water. The walls are dimly lit from the sunlight coming in from the small holes in the ceiling. Water spills in through those same holes as waves crash over the top of the exposed rock. In the dim light, you can see strange objects. Some are gold or silver, reflecting the light. Others are see through, catching the light and shining rainbows across the walls.

“Gadreel, this is amazing,” you say, examining some of the objects near to you, “What are all of these?” They all have a flat base with a stem extending from it, which splits into three or more stems. Each one has a cup at the top, but nothing is held in any of them.

“I’m glad you like it,” Gadreel answers as he rolls a stone on the inside of the cave in front of the entrance. He swims behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, placing his chin on your shoulder to see what you’re looking at. “I’m not sure what the humans call it,” Gadreel says, “It reminds me of a trident, but humans use them to hold these sticks that have lights at the end of them.”

“And this?” you ask, picking up a flat, silver disk.

“I believe the humans use those for trade,” Gadreel says.

“How do you know all of this?” you question, placing the disk back down and turning to face Gadreel.

“Before I let the humans learn of my existence, I studied them,” Gadreel explains, “I wanted to learn about their customs and traits before I taught them about ours. It was all pointless in the end. No matter how much I learned about them, I don’t believe any amount of knowledge would have altered how they reacted.”

“None of it was your fault,” you assure him, “You were only trying to help.”

“I wish other people would see it that way,” Gadreel says, pulling you closer.

“One day they will,” you promise. A smile crosses his lips as you cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

“And until then, I have you,” Gadreel mumbles against your lips. His hands twist into your hair as his lips press roughly to yours. Being confined within the cave, there’s no current to fight. The fact that you don’t have to struggle to keep from floating away allows you to focus your attention elsewhere.

You bat your tail against his playfully, the soft frills at the bottom brushing against his. Gadreel groans and his hands grab your hips, pushing you up against the nearest wall. He grinds himself against you, exciting you all over again. His hands run along your body caressing each mark he had left on you.

“I know I just had you, but I already want you again,” Gadreel confesses.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re mates,” you tease as you slip from between him and the wall. Gadreel reaches for you, but you swim away nimbly, staying just out of reach.

“We don’t have to do this dance every time, you know that right?” Gadreel asks, his fingertips just brushing your skin.

“Oh, I know,” you say slyly as you reach behind you and untie your bra, letting it float to the floor, “I just want to see how badly you truly want me.” Gadreel swims toward you and you swim away, continuing the dance. You get close enough to brush his tail or arm before swimming away, teasing him.

“You want to know how bad I truly want you?” Gadreel asks when he finally catches you. He grabs you and pins you down against a smooth rock, that’s covered with seaweed as a cushion, at the bottom of a cave. “I want you more than anyone or anything in this world,” Gadreel groans against your neck as he grinds himself against you, his hard cock prodding your tail, “I’ve been searching for you my whole life. I thought I’d never find you, but now that I have, I don’t ever plan on letting you go.”

“Good,” you whisper, dragging your nails down his back, “I don’t want you to.” You trace your fingers along the scales of his tail and the light touch drives him crazy. Gadreel rests one forearm against the rock beside your head while his other hand slides down between your bodies. You groan as his fingers find your slit, two of them slipping inside you.

“Feels like you want me too,” Gadreel says with a smirk as his fingers explore and curl against your walls.

“Never said I didn’t,” you groan, your fingertips digging into the skin of his shoulders. Gadreel leans in and presses his lips to your gills, sucking lightly as his fingers slide in and out of you. His hips continue rocking against you, his hard cock pressing against your tail.

Pulling him closer, you bite down on his shoulder. You slip one hand between your bodies, wrapping your hand around his hard cock. “I need you,” Gadreel groans, his teeth grazing the shell of your ear. You pump your hand over his length and he bucks his hips forward.

“I need you too,” you moan before pressing a kiss to his gills and sucking lightly. Gadreel groans as he pulls his fingers from you, leaving you achingly empty. He catches your wrist and pulls your hand away from him, pressing it against the rock above your head instead. With his free hand, he grasps your other wrist, pinning it above your head as well. “Gadreel,” you complain as you squirm beneath him, his hands holding your wrists firmly against the rock. He holds both of your wrists in one hand and his free hand grasps your hip, holding you still.

“Tell me how badly you want me,” Gadreel demands, rocking himself against you.

“Please,” you moan, squirming beneath him. You try to pull your wrists from his hand, but he holds you firm. “I want you, need you to be inside me,” you moan, batting your tail against his, “I need my mate.” The frills of your tail brush his and it sends him reeling.

Gadreel thrusts into you roughly, filling you to the hilt. “Y/N,” Gadreel groans as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. Each stroke pushes you back against the rock and you writhe against it.

This time was so different from the first. You never thought that sex could be like this. You were safe, completely and absolutely. Instead of being out in the open, exposed, you were surrounded by protective walls. You had privacy and no enemy could hurt you. On top of that, there were no currents to carry you away. It gave you the ability to focus all of your attention on Gadreel and the way he was making you feel.

Gadreel is no gentler than he was before. He thrusts hard and fast. His lips kiss and suck your skin, his teeth grazing you here and there. Your hands struggle against his, wanting more than anything to touch him and mark him like he’s marking you. Gadreel’s tail bats against yours, the scales getting roughed up and smoothed back out as he thrusts into you.

“Gadreel,” you moan as he changes the angle of his thrusts. His hand finally releases your wrists and tangles into your hair, tugging your head to the side in order to gain better access to your neck and gills. Your hands fly to his body, grasping his shoulders and pulling him closer before you drag your nails down his back. Moans escape your lips as he grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Y/N,” Gadreel grunts, his hands grasping your body. He holds your hips firmly against the rock as he slides in and out, in and out, in and out. Your walls begin to flutter around him as your stomach coils tighter and tighter.

“Gadreel,” you moan, “Gadreel, Gadreel, Gadreel!” The knot in your stomach pulls tight and snaps, your orgasm crashing through you. You reach down, splaying your hands across the scales of his tail and pulling him closer. Your orgasm sparks his, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you.

“Y/N,” Gadreel grunts, his hand holding you tightly as he spills ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you. You card a hand through his hair and bring his lips to yours. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip and you grant him access easily. You stay like that for a long time, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies with Gadreel buried deep inside you. “I love you,” he whispers, his lips brushing your ear. He sucks your earlobe into his mouth and draws it out between his teeth.

“I love you too,” you whisper back, cupping his cheek. The light from the setting sun reflects and refracts around the cave, casting the perfect light across Gadreel’s features. Gadreel pulls himself from you gently and settles down by your side. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

“I know it isn’t much,” Gadreel says, “But I want you to know that everything I have is yours.”

“Gadreel, this is more than I could ever ask for,” you respond, snuggling up against him, “When I washed up on that beach, I thought it was the end for me; until you found me that is.”

“I wish I had found you sooner,” Gadreel says, pulling you closer, “I could’ve protected you.”

“I’m sure you would’ve,” you say, kissing his cheek.

“And now that I’ve found you, I will protect you, always,” Gadreel says, kissing you back.

“We’ll protect each other,” you correct him, “Always.”


End file.
